villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZombieKiller123/Halloween Blog IV: The Final Chapter...
...except not really :P. Yes it's getting to be that time of year again! Leaves are going to change, weather will be cool...eventually...and soon everything will be surrounded in all that is spooky and creepy! It's time for Halloween! September 1st While I'm going to have the obvious video I start every year with, it's going to have a companion this year. Many of your have probably heard that on August 30th, horror master Wes Craven has passed away. So along side the traditional opening video, I'm putting up the trailer for what is considered to be his masterpiece. Enjoy. October 1st It's October! So, let's get things off to a damn good start with something I've only found recently. Here are the first videos to an interactive horror story! I have yet to beat any in one go. Let's see if any of you can fare better. >:) (PS: Sorry that the videos are a little messed in their arragement, been a while since I did a video based blog...literally a year :P Serious though sorry.) October 2nd I remember one year I said that the only thing better than a scary story is a true scary story. Luckily it seems that they're in plentiful supply. Here's a few videos for you hunger. (Unless you plan to go to a horror movie in which case why the hell are you here? Go see your movie! :P ) October 3rd Any of you remember "The Nightmare Ends on Halloween"? That fanfilm that showed Freddy Krugers and Michael Myers? Well he made a few other horror fanflms. Here's a few. Enjoy. October 4th More Drew Daywalt!...the horror short guy...? Remember?...well here he is! I hope I didn't show these yet... October 6th ...damn Wikia updates, making it impossible for me to log on. -.- Any way, here's a bunch of videos from creepypasta narrator/song writter Madame Macabre in 1) a way to give you all a decent amount of content to make up for yesterday and 2) a little self-indulgence cause....reasons :P PS: Again sorry for weird format. -.- October 7th Just a collection of horror shorts, sorry, busy today. Setting tomorrow's heading so I don't have to mess around with format. October 8th Time for zombie suff, as to uphold my namesake! Yeah! October 9th SCARY CLOWN STUFF BITCHES!...sorry none of you are bitches...but if you remove the "t" you bich which is Latin for generousity which I would say describes you. :P (Seriously though, clown vids today, and you're all awesome. The "bitch" was merely for emphasis...hey it's clown-stuff I have to have something funny!) October 10th It's time for old vs new! While I apologize for some of the videos being a repeat (including some from a year or two) but I thought it would be a good theme for the day. :) October 11th It wouldn't be my Halloween Blog without some sort of stupid "-athon" somewhere, so here it is! A JonTron-athon!...with his Halloween videos of course. October 12th Now we all know about the various monsters and beings of folklore, urban legends, and cryptozoology but have you ever wondered what they sounded like? Like how they talked? As someone who looks into the paranormal and supernatural in his sparetime...I have not :P, but this Youtuber David Near is rather well known to do voices, impersonating horror icons like Freddy and Jigsaw, doing the voice of the Joker, and giving voices to the creepypasta monsters like Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, Slender Man, and even the FNaF anamatronics. But we're not looking at the those. As I said, ever wondered at what cryptids and urban legends would say? Well here you go. All three of them... October 13th Got some more horror shorts! October 14th Jeff the Killer: Creepypasta's answer to DC's Joker. Jane the Killer: One of the few horror spin-offs that actually worked, literally made to be a counter to Jeff. First there original appearences and then: The fight! October 15th I believe that it was the Second Halloween Blog I put up the original Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Video. Now that the series is close to completion with only one episode to go (I think the creators said there would be a total of 6 episode), I think it's time to not only revist it, but also show how far they've come. Ladies and Gentlemen, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1-5! PS: Halfway mark!...Sort of! October 16th SCP Time everybody! I freaking love the SCP Foundation! Hope you guys enjoy! October 17th Since the beginning, a group on YouTube called the Livng Tombstone have made songs for the FNaF games as they came out...until the fourth one, after which I assumed they said "%&@! it!" and didn't make one. Everyone the Five Nights at Freddy's songs. But as I know some of you aren't fans, you're not out of luck! Time to make a loose connection (and unlike the last loose connection in one of these blogs it's actually accurate -.-). As the events of the previous games became the stuff of urban legends within FNaF by the time game three rolled around, I'm going to offer not one, but two urban legend documentares, both by the same guy. The first one: Cropsey, about how a serial kidnapper/child killer impacted not only on a local legend, but also the psyche of the victims' families and the towns his crimes took place in, showing that the truth is much scarier than the boogeyman he became associated with. The next one, by the same director is simply called Killer Legends, which investigates crimes that may have inspired/influenced the urban legends we know, from the Hook to Killer Clowns, (or in one case how a crime was based on a legend.) You can find both on the Cropsey website linked above to stream. I don't know if it's free or not, but you can also legally watch them for free on Netflix and I think Hulu Plus. Both are great documentaries and I hope you check them out. October 18th Yeah, considering that I've been giving you guys at least 4 videos a day this year, and the fact the first two are trailers for the same movie, I feel this might be a let down, but considering that that one of these videos is one of the most chilling performances on screen, I decided to do that. These are two bits of work from Sir Anthony Hopkins. October 19th And for bad movie night! Trailers of films so bad, they're good! October 20th Have I ever told you guys why I love horror shorts or short creepypasta the best? It's because they're short and to the point, building up atmosphere and scares quickly and effectively. Here are some short creepypastas and 2 sentence horror stories. October 21st HAPPY BACK TO THE FUTURE DAY! In celebration of the sci-fi classic, here are some sci-fi creepypastas for you! October 22nd EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY! HALLOWEEN(-ish) STYLE! Sorry that it's only two videos tonight, just really liked this idea. October 23rd Time for the traditonal Slender Man entry!... AND THE TOTHEARK SONG VIDEO DOESN'T COUNT! :P October 25th Hey guys, sorry for no entries last night, a friend came over last night and I couldn't get on my computer. So, here are some videos to make up for that. October 26th As you guys have come to know, I, like most people, like video games. So I found this channel with a show called Extra Credits, which analyzes aspects of video games (fair difficulty vs poorly designed difficulty, JRPG vs WRPG, etc). So fortunately they have some videos based on horror games for you to enjoy! (And no this is not sponsered, why would you think that? :P ....seriously though, it isn't.) October 27th Good News: 5 days till Halloween! Bad News: For some reason the site won't let me upload videos. -.- To try and make up for this, I'll place the links to the videos below. Sorry for the inconvenience. Familiar Faces: Top 13 Weirdest Halloween Specials Part 1 Familiar Faces: Top 13 Weirdest Halloween Specials Part 2 Familiar Faces: Halloween Left-Overs (Part 1) Familiar Faces: Halloween Leftovers (Part 2) October 28th Despite what you might think, Halloween is not my Christmas. Christmas is my Christmas! :P But I will admit has much as I love Christmas, it gets annoying when people get ready for Christmas when Halloween hasn't even passed (excluding Christmas shoping, that's just brilliant) so here's some horror and/or gothic videos pretaining to Christmas! October 29th Just creepypasta readers, no real theme, sorry. Busy studying for midterm Policy class. October 30th 1 more day! MORE MUSIC! Just a warning, some of these are based on movies so spoiler alert. October 31st-HALLOWEEN! The night has come... Category:Blog posts